fifa_switch_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
UEFA EUROcup 2018
The UEFA EUROcup 2018 is the 1st edition ever organised, hosted in Germany and the Netherlands. This is the 1st tournament ever played who have needed qualifiers, divided into three tournaments: # The tournament of England: 1 match # The tournament of Spain: 6 matches # The tournament of Italy: 6 matches The tournament will oppose 16 teams, divided into 4 groups of 4 teams. The 2 bests of each group qualify for the quarter-finals. This tournament is also a part for the FIFA World Cup 2018 qualifiers, the ranking of each team will give special scenarios: * Winner, finalist, semi-finalist, quarter-finalist: qualified for the World Cup * Group Stage, 3rd place: play-offs for the World Cup. * Group Stage, 4th place: eliminated. Participants Hosts: * Germany * Netherlands Play-offs: * Sweden * Spain * Switzerland * Czech Republic * Slovenia * Ireland * Poland * Belgium * Romania * Denmark * Italy * France * Russia * Portugal (best loser) Host Stadiums The 2 hosts have opened 6 stadiums for the tournament: * Allianz Arena * Amsterdam Arena * Borussia Park * Olympiastadion * Veltins-Arena * Volksparkstadion Seeding Before the tournament takes place, a seeding is made to determinate the groups for the tournament. The 16 teams are seeded into 4 groups of 4 teams, playing against all others teams in their group, winning points depending of their results (3 points a win, 1 point a tie, 0 point a lose). The 2 best teams are qualified for the quarter-finals. The seeding is make depending on these rules: # Germany and Netherlands are automatically in the pot 1 (best pot), forgetting their actual level. # The 14 remaining teams are seeded into the 4 pots depending of their results in their respectives play-off matches. The pots ends with this composition: Final Seeding Group Stage Group A Wesneday 18th of april Germany 1-0 Russia Allianz Arena M. Ozil 27' Spain 3-0 Sweden Borussia Park Isco 9', Diego Costa 62', Marco Ascensio 84' Sunday 22nd of april Sweden 0-1 Germany Volksparkstadion T. Kroos 15' Russia 0-1 Spain Olympiastadion Sergio Busquets 19' Thursday, 26th of april Spain 0-1 Germany Veltins-Arena M. Gómez 45' Russia 1-2 Sweden Amsterdam Arena D. Kuzyaev 80' O. Toivonen 27', M. Berg 84' Group B Thursday 19th of april Romania 1-0 Czech Republic Olympiastadion C. Keseru 4' France 2-0 RussiaDenmark Veltins Arena A. Griezmann 81', P. Pogba 89' Monday 23rd of april Denmark 0-1 Romania Borussia Park A. Chipciv 76' Czech Republic 0-2 France Allians Arena A. Griezmann 20' (P), 74' Friday 27th of april France 1-1 Romania Veltins Arena P. Pogba 65' C. Keseru 25' Czech Republic 1-1 (3-0 Pe.) RussiaDenmark Volksparkstadion P. Schick 55' RussiaA. Cornelius 23, C. Eriksen 70' At the end of the match, Czech Republic and Denmark ends in a perfect tie, for determinate who will end in the 3rd place, the two teams played the penalties, with a crushing 3-0 victory for Czech Republic. Group C Friday 20th april Slovenia 0-0 Switzerland Borussia park Italy 2-4 Belgium Volksparkstadion A. Belotti 27', 41' K. de Bruyne 5', 33' R. Lukaku 12', 21' Tuesday 24th april Belgium 1-1 Slovenia Volksparkstadion R. Lukaku 23' J. Ilicic 17' Switerland 0-1 Italy Veltins Arena A. Belotti 23' Saturday 28th april Italy 1-2 Slovenia Allianz Arena A. Belotti 33' B. Verbic 14', J. Ilicic 65' Switzerland 0-0 Belgium Olympiastadion Group D Saturday 21st april Netherlands 0-0 Poland Amsterdam Arena Ireland 1-1 Portugal Allianz Arena J. Hendrick 11' C. Ronaldo 24' Wesneday 25th april Portugal 0-1 Netherlands Amsterdam Arena M. Depay 77' (P) Poland 0-1 Ireland Olympiastadion D. Meyler 29' Sunday 29th april Ireland 2-1 Netherlands Amsterdam Arena J. Hendrick 49', 79' M. Depay 6' Poland 0-0 Portugal Borussia Park Final Stage Quarter-Finals Thursday 3rd may Germany 3-1 Romania Borussia Park M. Gómez 32', S. Khedira 37', T. Kroos 63' J. Boateng 76' (OG) Belgium 1-1 (3-0 P.) Netherlands Amsterdam Arena E. Hazard 4' A. Robben 12' Friday 4th may France 0-1 Spain Veltins Arena Thiago 86' Ireland 1-0 Slovenia Volksparkstadion J. Hendrick 45' Semi-Finals Tuesday 8th may Germany 1-1 (1-3) Belgium Allianz Arena T. Muller 44' R. Lukaku 39' Wesneday 9th may Spain 1-0 Ireland Olympiastadion Iniesta 32' 3rd place Sunday 13rd may Germany 1-0 Ireland Allianz Arena T. Muller 32' (P) Final Monday 14th may Belgium 1-0 Spain Amsterdam Arena E. Hazard 22' Statistics Ranking Best scorers 4 goals 3 goals 2 goals Category:Tournaments Category:UEFA EUROcup